Ksatria Pelindung Pagi
by nohehelen
Summary: hanya kisah sang Ksatria yang setia berkorban untuk sang Puteri. "Meskipun sang Puteri masih memandang pangeran yang hanya bisa menyakiti perasaan sang Puteri sendiri, aku akan tetap berada di belakangnya, menopang, berkorban, dan setia pada sang Puteri. KagafemKuro or AkafemKuro, slight AkafemKise. gaje, abal ,sinetron banget.
1. Chapter 1

**Ksatria Pelindung Pagi**

**~By: Nohehelen~**

chara disini bukan punya saya,

Warning: saya bikin Kuroko jadi cewe ._.V

chapter 1: masa lalu dan hari ini

Masa lalu dan hari ini,

jelaslah berbeda dear,

namun berhubungan.

'Masa lalu' seperti benih yang kita tabur di tengah ladang,

dan 'Hari ini' seperti hasil yang kita tuai.

**#Kuroko POV**

Dear Akashi-kun, kau seperti benih yang kutabur dalam ruang hati,- selalu kosong dan tak berisi. Hati ku penuh harap kalau hari ini aku akan mendapatkan hasil tuaian yang baik akan benih rasa yang disebut "cinta".

Cinta? ya dear, aku mencintai kamu. Awalnya ku tanam benih cinta ini dengan keraguan, aku takut kamu menolakku. Tapi kamu mendekat dan membalas perasaan ku.

~ Tapi...

Betapa naifnya bila ku kira kita akan terus bahagia dan terus mencintai. Betapa naifnya ku kira kalau kau tidak akan tergoda dengan perempuan lain.

Dear Akashi Seijuuro-kun, Kau memberiku banyak harapan, bualan cinta, dan janji masa depan.

hingga kecelakaan itu terjadi dan kau meninggalkanku dan pergi dengan 'dia' yang lebih sempurna...

**#Kuroko POV end**

Terlihat perempuan dengan surai baby blue sebahu sedang berlari kecil. Tampangnya kacau, lihatlah kantung matanya yang sedikit menghitam karena kurang tidur, wajahnya yang merah dan iris kosong yang menatap jalanan dengan bingung. Setelah 5 menit berlari, perempuan itu tiba di sebuah bangunan kost berlantai lima. Perempuan itu masuk kedalam lift dan memencet tombol angka 3 yang menjadi tempat tujuannya. Akhirnya perempuan itu keluar dari lift dan berlari kecil mencari pintu dengan nomor 11.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Perempuan itu mengetuk pintu dengan gelisah.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Ketuknya lagi semakin gelisah, hingga...

"Ya, tunggu sebentar." terdengan suara baritone lelaki dan derap langkah yang makin mendekat.

KRIEEEEEEET! pintu dengan nomor 11 itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang lelaki bersurai merah kehitaman, irisnya memancarkan rasa khawatir.

"Ya ampun Kuroko! Ada apa denganmu? ayo masuk dulu!" ujar lelaki itu.

"A-arigatou Kagami-kun" jawab peremuan itu yang ternyata bernama Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kagami menuntun Kuroko masuk apartemennya. Dari tadi Kagami terus mencuri pandang pada Kuroko, gadis yag sedari dulu ia sukai. Kagami sebenarnya kaget karena sudah 1 bulan Kuroko pergi dan tidak meninggalan kabar.

Kagami mendudukan Kuroko di sofa ruang tamu lalu pergi ke dapur menyiapkan minum. Selagi Kagami di dapur, Kuroko mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan,'masih seperti dulu' ucapnya dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian Kagami datang membawa nampan yang berisi minuman dan beberapa camilan.

"Diminum dulu Kuroko" tawar Kagami, dan dibalas senyum oleh Kuroko. Kuroko meneguk jus jambu yang di berikan Kagami.

"Kemana saja kau Kuroko? Paman Riku, bibi Tetsuka, Aomine, Takao, pelatih, semuanya sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Kuroko" lanjut Kagami. Kuroko menghela nafas.

"Maaf Kagami-kun, aku pergi tanpa memberi kabar pada kalian. bagaimana keadaan ibu dan ayah ku?"tanya Kuroko.

"Mereka baik-baik saja kok. Tahu tidak? Paman Riku sempat sakit karena memikirkanmu terus" Kata Kagami.

Kuroko cuma menunduk lesu, merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat ayahnya sakit dan khawatir. Tanpa disadari, airmatanya meluncur begitu saja, terdengar sedkit isakan tangis dari Kuroko.

Kagami merasakan sakit di dadanya saat melihat Kuroko menangis, karena tak tega, Kagami mendekap Kuroko dan menyandarkan kepala Kuroko di bahunya.

"Apa yang terjadi 1 bulan ini Kuroko?"tanya Kagami dengan lembut.

"Aku...a-aku...Aku kabur dari rumah denagn Akashi-kun, Kagami-kun"jawab Kuroko dengan gugup.

'Akashi lagi , Akashi lagi! Dari awal, aku sudah merasa kalau Akashi membawa pengaruh buruk untuk Kuuroko'ujar Kaggami dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa kau lebih percaya pada Akashi, orang yang baru kau kenal dibanding orang tua mu sendiri Kuroko? Orang tua mu sudah mengenal mu luar dalam Kuroko. Aku benci bilang ini, tapi kau sudah benar-benar keterlaluan kali ini Kuroko" ujar Kagami, terlihat kekecewaan di dalam iris matanya.

"Ma-maaf Kagami-kun, maaf...hiks... aku mi- minta maaf ka...gami-kun"Kuroko terisak didalam pelukan Kagami. Kagami mengelus surai Kuroko dengan lembut, geram juga hatinya pada pemuda sok keren yang mempunyai nama AKASHI SEIJUURO.

"Kau ga perlu minta maaf padaku Kuroko, seharusnya kau minta maaf pada orang tua kau KUroko." Kuroko menganggukan kepalanya lemah.

"Ta-tapi Kagami -kun, aku ,aku takut bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu...hiks...hiks"Kuroko mulai terisak lagi didalam pelukan Kagami.

"Kenapa Kuroko? Kau bisa bercerita pada ku, kita kenal tidak hanya setahun atau dua tahun Kuroko"ucap Kagami pada Kuroko.

"A...a...a..ku...aku"

"Ada apa Kuroko? Kamu membuat ku cemas kalau seperti ini"

"A...aku...aku...hamil Kagami-kun"

Mata Kagami membelalak lebar. Gadis yang selama ini ia cintai tengah hamil muda, oh Tuhan! Demi apa pun, Kuroko baru berusia 19 tahun sekarang. Kini, bukan hanya Kuroko yang menitikan air mata- Kagami pun menangis dalam diam, hatinya benar-benar sakit dan kecewa sekarang. Lebih dari 5 menit mereka terdiam, hanya terdengar isakan tangis Kuroko yang makin menjadi-jadi. Kagami sedikit geram dan memberanikan diri utuk menanyakan...

"Siapa ayahnya?" ucap Kagami dengan nada dingin pada Kuroko, Kuroko pun gemetar, baru kali ini ia mendengar Kagami berbicara dengan nada seperti ini. Pasalnya, Kagami selalu berbicara ramah pada setiap orang.

Kagami yang lelah menantikan jawaban Kuroko melepaskan pelukannya lembut. Sekarang, Kagami tahu pasti siapa orang kurang ajar yang telah menodai Kuroko, sang pujaan hati. Gigi-gigi Kagami bergelutuk kencang, matanya terpejam erat menahan emosi, tangannya terkepal erat sampai pucat.

"AKASHI..."ucap Kagami. Kuroko pun kaget dan memandang Kagami.

"Iya..."jawab Kuroko memastikan.

**#Kagami POV**

Kepada Kuroko Tetsuya,

Aku hanya seorang ksatria,

Ksatria bodoh dengan cinta polos dan pengorbanan,

Kepada Kuroko Tetsuya sang dewi Pagi,

Bisakah ksatria sepertiku mendapatkan sedikit hatimu?

Bisakah ksatria sepertiku menutup luka dihatimu?

Bisakah ksatria sepertiku membuatmu lupa akan sang 'pangeran harapan'?

Kepada Kuroko Tetsuya dengan segenap pesonanya,

Bisakah aku tetap menjadi seorang ksatria pelindung pagi?

Masihkah bisa? Setelah kamu bawa rasa kecewa untuk ku?

Kepada Kuroko Tetsuya daengan senyum manisnya,

Bagaimana bisa ksatria sepertiku melindungi 'pagi' sepertimu?

Kalau sang 'pagi' sendiri tak mau dilindungi ?

Kepada Kuroko Tetsuya dengan pemikirannya,

Kamu tahu? Sang ksatria sedang bingun detik ini,

Bagaimana bisa sang 'pangeran harapan' masih punya tempat di hati sang 'pagi'?

Kepada Kuroko Tetsuya,

Aku jatuh cinta ,

Jatuh cinta padamu dan segala kekurangan mu,

Dari: kesatria pelindung pagi.

**#Kagami POV end**

Chapter 1 end

TBC

Maaf banyak typo. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Ksatria pelindung pagi**

**~By: Nohehelen~**

Chapter 2 : kisahku, kisahmu, bukan kisah kita.

Kisahmu dan kisahku,

Tak ada kisah kita berdua,

Bisakah kita rangkai kisah baru?

Aku, ksatria bodoh rela berkorban lagi untukmu,

Dewi pagi.

**#Kagami POV**

Sudah kuduga, Akashi yang bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan ini. Kulihat Kuroko menundukan kepalanya, tubuhnya gemetar, air matanya mengalir lagi. Kami terdiam lama sekali, banyak yang kupikirkan. Aku sudah mengenal Kuroko dari 8 tahun yang lalu, aku sudah mengerti dia luar, dan dalam – dan, selalu aku yang berkorban dan mengalah. Mengalah untuk cinta, mengalah untuk kebahagiaannya. Kini, masih bisakah aku berkorban dan mengalah lagi? Apa dengan berkorban lagi, aku dapat memenangkan hatinya? Apa dengan berkorban lagi, dia bisa berpaling padaku?.

Hei, aku sendiri heran. Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya? Apa yang membuat aku jatuh cinta padanya? Kenapa bisa aku berkorban atas banyak hal hanya untuk Aruna?

Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Membiarkan pujaan hatiku sedih seperti ini? Atau melakukan satu hal gila yang hanya membuatku makin sakit?... dan, inilah pilihan ku...

"Kau harus enemui Ayah dan Ibu mu Kuroko" ucapku dengan nada mantap.

"Ta..tapi, Ka-kagami-kun, a-aku , aku takut..." jawabnya dengan gemetar.

"A-aku sudah minta Akashi-kun untuk bertanggung jawab, tapi...tapi dia tidak mau Kagami-kun, dia malah pergi bersama Kise, aku...aku takut ayah dan ibu ku makin kecewa... aku, aku menyesal Kagami-kun" sesal Kuroko.

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab Kuroko"ucapku sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"A-apa maksudmu Kagami-kun !?"bisa kulihat Kuroko terbelalak kaget. Hmmmh, aku sudah gila bukan? Dengan sukarela aku mau bertanggung jawab atas janin yang bukan hasil hubunganku dengan Kuroko.

Ku lepaskan pelukanku dan perlahan menatap Kuroko mantap. Ya, sudah aku putuskan, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Biarlah aku yang menanggung amarah paman Riku dan bibi Tetsuna nantinya. Aku hanya berharap pada Tuhan, semoga Akashi brengsekitu cepat-cepat menyadari kesalahannya.

"Sekarang kau istirahatlah dulu di kamar tamu, siapkan hatimu Kuroko. Besok kita akan bicara pada paman Riku dan bibi Tetsuna" ucapku sambil tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Kau... serius ka-kagami-kun?"tanyanya dengan takut-takut.

"Ya Kuroko, kau tenang aja" ucapku sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Ta-tapi kenapa!? Ini, ini bukan kesalahan mu Kagami-kun !" jawabnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama Kuroko, Aku tulus mencintaimu apa adanya..."

"A..apa!? se-sejak kapan?" wah lihat deh betapa kagetnya dia. Ternyata Kuroko baru sadar sekarang ya?

"Sejak 6 tahun yang lalu Kuroko" jawabku sambil tersenyum hangat. Ya, aku sudah mencintai Kuroko sejak 6 tahun yang lalu, sebelum Kuroko mengenal Akashi. Kulihat Kuroko kembali menunduk lagi.

"Maafkan aku Kagami-kun. Aku tak menyadari perasaanmu selama ini" Ucapnya lirih.

"Hn, tak apa Kuroko. Kalau boleh ku tahu, berapa umur janinmu?"

"Du- dua minggu, Kagami-kun"jawabnya dengan rona merah di sekitar pipinya.

Ku pandangi wajahnya dengan intens dan dalam, ku dekatkan wajahku padanya. Ku kecup lembut puncak kepalanya.

"Jangan khawatir Kuroko, aku akan selalu ada untuk mu" ucapku lembut sembari memberikan senyuman lembut. Setelah itu aku menuntunnya ke kamar tamu dan menemaninya sampai terlelap. Aku beranjak pergi dari kamar tamu, dan pergi ke teras luar kamar kost ku. Angin berhembus lumayan kencang, membuat surai merah kehitamanku bergerak mengikuti angin. Baru kusadari rambutku sudai memanjang, sepertinya lusa aku akan ke tempat potong rambut.

Pikiranku melayang lagi, banyak sekali yang menjadi pikiranku. Apa yang akan terjadi besok? Paman Riku pasti sangat kecewa padaku. Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur.

**#kagami Pov end**

Sang Ksatria memandang bintang,

Fikirannya dibawa pergi oleh sang dewi Pagi,

Lihatlah sang pangeran yang tak merasa bersalah,

Bagitu rumit,

Namun tenang,

Yang Kuasa akan memberikan keadilan,

TBC

Wah, maaf untuk chapter ini pendek bgt.

Author lagi ga ada ide nih. Hehe

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya


End file.
